This application claims benefit of Japanese Application No. 2000-364726 filed on Nov. 30, 2000, the contents of which are incorporated by this reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle management system capable of managing the conditions of each user""s vehicle in real time.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has become a matter of common practice to adopt a failure diagnosis system, which can read data from an electronic control apparatus mounted on a vehicle, for the purpose of failure diagnosis for automobiles and other vehicles. This type of failure diagnosis system includes, for example, a failure diagnosis system disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 1995-15427 (Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. 7-15427) filed by the present applicant. In the failure diagnosis system, data stored in the on-vehicle electronic control apparatus is read into the failure diagnosis system or an external computer which is connected to the failure diagnosis system and in which an expert system is installed. The data includes detection signals generated at sensors and switches and stored in the on-vehicle electronic control apparatus, control signals to be transmitted to actuators including fuel injectors, and data calculated in the system. Defective components or causes of failure are explored and required repair or adjustment is carried out.
However, the conventional failure diagnosis system is supposed to be used at the time of regular inspection or when a vehicle actually fails, and limited to a specific use frequency and use site. It is therefore hard to grasp the time-passing changes of components of a vehicle occurring under the requirements for actual daily use by a user so as to manage the condition of the vehicle. It is hard to take preventive measures against failure before occurrence.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle management system for managing in real time the condition of each user""s vehicle so as to improve efficiency of preventive maintenance and safety, and for providing information concerning the condition of a vehicle to each user.
Briefly, according to the present invention, there is provided a vehicle management system including a dedicated vehicle data communicating means that can transmit data, which is stored in a control apparatus mounted on each user""s vehicle, to outside in real time by radio. When the vehicle data communicating means transmits data, which is stored in the on-vehicle control apparatus, by radio, the data is preserved in correspondence with each user""s vehicle. The condition of the vehicle is thus managed, and information concerning the condition of a vehicle is provided for each user.
Other features of the present invention and the advantages thereof will be fully apparent from the description below.